Macondo es Amarillo
by BionicaRouge
Summary: Gaara no reconoció las señales. Kankuro le decía que eran tonterías, las cosas así no podían ser verdad. Para empezar, uno soñaba sus propios sueños, no los de los demás. En un lugar tan lleno de agoreros y presagios, ninguno había prestado atención a las fantasías de la mayor, que relataban la crónica de una muerte anunciada. /Oneshot. Homenaje a Gabriel García Márquez.


¡Hola! Bueno, pues, aquí estoy de nuevo con un pequeño homenaje a este señor que murió el día de ayer, 17 de abril, Gabriel García Márquez. El oneshot está basado ampliamente en dos de sus obras, Cien Años de Soledad y Crónica de una Muerte Anunciada, por lo que está lleno de referencias hacia estas. Transcurre en el periodo donde nuestro pelirrojo favorito muere a manos de Akatsuki.

Para no hacer más larga la introducción, aquí se los dejo.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, así como algunas escenas de este oneshot, pertenecen (pertenecieron) a Gabriel García Márquez.

* * *

Gaara simplemente no pudo cumplir la promesa de morir cuando escampara. Porque para empezar en el desierto no llovía.

El lugar de su deceso, una cueva lúgubre y fría tampoco le permitía saber si el cielo lloraba o se encontraba despejado y azul, listo para hacer amago de su belleza. La cruda luz blanca que lo envolvía se arremolinaba como niebla espesa y no le permitía ver más allá de su nariz. Intentó respirar. No pudo.

Casi escuchó a Temari repetirle que a veces soñaba en su lugar, porque aunque su hermano no pudiese dormir, no necesariamente significa que ella no podía soñar por ambos.

«Caminaba por un campo de árboles de higo, y el aire olía a castaños. La brisa me mojaba la cara y las aves surcaban el cielo...luego me daba cuenta que la brisa en realidad era la mierda de los pájaros». Decía entre risas Temari, completamente sorprendida de las quimeras que pertenecían, según ella, a su hermano menor.

Kankuro le decía que eran tonterías, las cosas así no podían ser verdad. Para empezar, uno soñaba sus propios sueños, no los de los demás. En un lugar tan lleno de agoreros y presagios, ninguno había prestado atención a los fantasías de la mayor, que relataban la crónica de una muerte anunciada.

Ya luego el pelirrojo se daba cuenta de que a Temari se le caían los garbanzos y volvía a relatarle los sueños. «Soñé que volabas en un ave de papel entre cactus sin tocarlos».

Tampoco él había reconocido los presagios. Se sentía cansado y no lograba disfrutar de la comida, la cabeza le dolía y se sorprendía a si mismo estar pensando en canarios amarillos mientras debía estar realizando su trabajo.

Los pensamientos se le esfumaron de un momento a otro. La bruma blanca comenzó a dispersarse como las ilusiones en abril, y de pronto se encontró sentado abajo de un árbol de castaños.

El viento mecía los naranjos a su alrededor. El aire olía a gardenias y a jazmines. Se levantó lentamente y miró la casona que se alzaba delante de él. El pórtico de ladrillo rojo y el peculiar canto de los canarios lo rodearon de lleno. Inhaló percibiendo además el olor de arroz cociéndose y el aroma a tierra mojada. El verde de los árboles contrastaba suavemente con el anaranjado brillante del amanecer. Y en un instante, escuchó también a lo lejos campanadas.

Caminó lentamente, alejándose con cierto pesar de la casa roja y cruzando la salida, saliendo de la muralla verde de las plantas, se percató de que se hallaba en un pueblecito. Calles pintadas de azul y recubiertas con adornos caídos, parecía desierto. Hasta que a lo lejos observó un cortejo fúnebre.

Apenas se lograba ver una mancha negra, moviéndose lentamente, mientras todos cantaban alguna cancioncilla triste en algún idioma extranjero. Vio entonces a su izquierda una mujer salir de su casa, cargando en una sábana montones de pájaros muertos. Y por si fuera poco, como si hubiese sido activada una reacción en cadena, otra mujer hizo lo mismo. Entonces la calle comenzó a llenarse de mujeres llevando avecillas muertas, y algunos niños y hombres con carretillas rellenas de ellas.

Confundido, el pelirrojo miró a la multitud rodeándole, haciendo caso omiso de él, se viró hacia una señora que miraba el funeral y al mismo tiempo se echaba aire con la mano.

—Perdone... —La voz salió de sus labios pero Gaara no la reconoció.

Parecía estar hablando en otra lengua. Por la impresión, el joven kage no se dio cuenta de que la señora no lo había escuchado.

El agobiante calor fatigaba a los integrantes peculiares de aquél pueblo, los niños jugaban en el brillante claro y los viejos recostados en hamacas dormían a la sombra de los guayabos. Por haber estudiado diferentes plantas y por ser aficionado a los invernaderos, conocía por dibujos y hojas disecadas los nombres de cada árbol, pero también sabía que era un lugar extraño porque dichos frutos no crecían cerca. Ni de Suna, ni siquiera de Konoha.

Siguió caminando, atraído hacia la jornada que lentamente se movía hacia el cementerio y al estar cerca se encontró con que nadie lloraba y eran tan pocos que llegó a pensar que nadie quería al difunto.

Un viejo miraba la escena, y al pasar frente a él dicho cortejo, se quitó el sombrero en forma de expresar respeto.

—Disculpe... —su voz nuevamente era distinta, pero comenzó a acostumbrarse a hablar en una lengua extranjera involuntariamente— Disculpe... —Repitió al ver que el viejo lo ignoraba.

Frunció el ceño y una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—No te pueden escuchar, ni ver.

Gaara volteó a ver a la mujer y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una joven hermosa, el olor que desprendía era cautivante y provocativo. Se vio por un momento desprovisto de palabras, hasta que las forzó a salir.

—¿Por qué no pueden verme? ¿Quién eres? —Preguntó en esa lengua forastera—

—Soy Remedios —respondió simplemente, como si fuese algo que todos supieran—. ¿Qué no ves? Es muy simple —dijo esta flotando hacia el ataúd. Avanzó entre todos y con una sonrisa triste volvió a acercarse a Gaara—. Es muy simple. —repitió.

El pelirrojo entonces comprendió. Miró sus manos y luego el paisaje. Nada era normal ahí, pero a la vez era igual. Vio entonces a todos los habitantes desde arriba. Señoras que barrían pajaritos amarillos y hombres desolados por la tristeza. El viento caliente y el olor de los jazmines rozando su nariz, y el amarillo que se filtraba por todos lados. Siempre amarillo, siempre triste, siempre solo.

—Vas a irte —afirmó Remedios la bella, mientras flotaba otra vez hacia el ataúd—. Es jueves santo, ya es hora de que te vayas. Otro chance viene para ti.

—¿Otro chance? —preguntó Gaara, confundido de nuevo, mientras la frase de «jueves santo» se reflejaba en miles de espejos en su mente.

Remedios la bella volvió a reír, mientras el amarillo y el olor a tierra se disipaban lentamente para ser sustituidos por el blanco y la nada.

—Otro chance, te lo mereces, porque todos sabemos que los únicos destinados a Macondo son ellos. Las estirpes condenadas a cien años de soledad no tienen segundas oportunidades sobre la tierra.

Blanco de nuevo. Intentó respirar. No pudo.

Pero aún tenía grabado en la mente la imagen de los naranjos y el castaño. Todavía podía oler (en su mente) a las gardenias, los jazmines y los guayabos. Dos pensamientos le calaban los sesos. El primero, le atosigaba con no dejar el daguerrotipo de Remedios sin luz, y el segundo, con un poco más de sentido:

Macondo, Macondo era amarillo. Y por lo tanto, era soledad.

* * *

Bueno, pues aquí está. Es una pequeña manera de hacerle tributo, fue un gran escritor. No me considero gran fan de él, puesto que no leí muchas de sus obras, sólo unas cinco: Crónica de una Muerte Anunciada, El Coronel no tiene quién le Escriba, Amor en los Tiempos del Cólera, Del Amor y otros Demonios y Cien Años de Soledad, novela que le valió el nobel, si alguien no lo ha leído, se lo recomiendo mucho. Este momento lo aprovecharé para leer más de sus escritos y si alguien tiene recomendaciones son bienvenidas.

Espero que les haya gustado, me alegraría mucho un comentario. Y si no les gustó también, para mejorar. ¡Mi reino por un review! (?) okno. Bueno sí.

_**El secreto de una buena vejez no es otra cosa que un pacto honrado con la soledad. **_

_**Gabriel García Márquez - Cien Años de Soledad.**_


End file.
